Viajando al pasando
by Khanza
Summary: Un giro de eventos hacen que la Dulce Princesa viaje en el tiempo, cuando aun se llevaba mal con Marceline y cuando Finn apenas comenzaba a ser héroe. Ahora como hará para volver a su tiempo sin cambiar la realidad?
1. Chapter 1

El pasado nos limita, pero el futuro nos atemoriza. El único lugar seguro es el presente.

Isaac López

Estaba terminado. El proyecto que tanto sudor y lágrimas le había tomado estaba finalmente terminado. Algunos dirían que estaba loca por jugar con el tiempo, por manipularlo y querer controlarlo pero no era cierto, al menos no del todo, esto solo era en caso de emergencia. Como soberana del dulce pueblo, tenía que estar prevenida en caso de cualquier fatalidad.

En pocas palabras, había creado una máquina del tiempo.

Ya estaba comenzando a amanecer, cuando por fin había finalizado el proyecto. Sin esperar más tiempo, cubrió el artefacto con una sábana y salió del laboratorio, cuando iba subiendo las escaleras escuchó lo que parecían ser los pasos de alguien.

¿Princesa está ahí? – preguntó mentita.

Si, ya acabe por hoy. Vigila que nadie entre al laboratorio mientras no estoy, ahora si me disculpas voy a dormir un poco… -

No se preocupe, no voy a permitir que ninguna alma pise este suelo.-

Antes de comentar algo al respecto, Bonnibel prefirió ignorar eso último e irse a dormir. Ya habían pasado más de 60 hrs desde la última vez que durmió un poco, no tanto como aquella vez cuando creo a Goliat pero aun así… dormir era importante, una vez acabado el deber.

El dulce reino estaba quieto, el silencio reinaba las tierras azucaradas y todo parecía en orden, cuando de la nada se oye una explosión a lo lejos. Su primera reacción fue levantarse para después agarrar la pistola laser debajo de su cama y llamar a viernes. Nadie atacaría el reino en su guardia.

Una vez en el aire podía ver lo que estaba sucediendo. A lo lejos un grupo de soldaditos estaban escalando los muros del primer sector. No tardarían en pasarlo si seguían a ese ritmo y lo que ella menos quería era tener a los invasores dentro del reino. Junto a viernes volaron por encima de los soldaditos y sin perder tiempo comenzó a disparar a aquellos que se acercaban a la cima. Eran bastantes y no querían ceder pero ella tampoco.

En eso agarró a uno de los invasores y se lo llevo de regreso a la torre. Una vez en el suelo se acercó a analizarlo. Era de baja contextura y tenía una esfera verde gigante de cabeza. No tenía rostro pero de alguna forma podía sentir como si ese ser pudiera leerle el alma.

¿Qué quieren y que hacen aquí? ¡Responde! – gritó un poco exasperada por toda la situación,

…venimos por el artefacto.- contesto el sujeto con una voz monótona.

Artefacto… no te estarás refiriendo a-

El que controla el tiempo- le interrumpió - un poder tan grande no puede estar en las manos de ningún ser.-

¿Qué piensan hacer con él una vez que lo tengan? – preguntó Bonnie anticipándose a la respuesta.

\- Destruirlo.-

Sabía que iba a responder eso pero aun así escucharlo de su propia… cualquiera fuera su forma de comunicación, le aterrorizaba. No quería perder la máquina que tanto le había costado en hacer y mucho menos a mano de unos hombrecitos que ni conocía.

No le queda mucho tiempo, o lo haces usted o lo haremos nosotros y le aseguro que esta invasión a su Reino no será ni la mínima parte de la que vendrá realmente.- dijo el sujeto con una voz repentinamente amenazante.

¿A qué te refieres con realmente? – respondió Bonnibel cuando de repente todo se oscureció.

Ya no estaba en la torre. No era de noche y no se escuchaba ninguna señal de alarma. Estaba en su cuarto con la misma ropa que tenía antes de acudir a la invasión. Se levantó de golpe de la cama y corrió hasta el laboratorio donde pudo escuchar como Mentita parecía estar hablando con alguien.

Les dije que no pueden entrar. – dijo el mayordomo menta con tono demandante.

Vamos mentita, solo iremos por unas batas de laboratorio y nos iremos.- respondió una voz familiar

La princesa dio claras ordenes de que nadie podía entrar al laboratorio.-

¿Qué está pasando aquí? –

Princesa, disculpe la molestia pero estos dos individuos de acá no quieren retirarse.-

Finn y Jake. Para que quieren batas de laboratorio? Aunque realmente no quiero saber. – contesto ella antes de adentrarse a la habitación y entregarles dos batas a los héroes.

Ahora si me disculpan tengo asuntos que atender.- dijo para después cerrar la puerta.

Una vez a solas se acercó a la mesa donde estaba el artefacto oculto bajo las sábanas. ¿Qué si todo había sido un sueño? Más bien una pesadilla pero de todas formas. ¿Iba realmente a destruir tan grandiosa maquina por un grupo de individuos que no estaban de acuerdo con su poder?

Princesa una última cosa y ¿¡wow que es eso!? – exclamó el joven héroe para después acercarse a la mesa donde se hallaba el artefacto.

Finn no te acerques, es peligroso. - ¿Realmente lo era?

Hey Finn no tardes tanto y ¿qué es eso…? – preguntó Jake mientras se acercaba también a donde estaban parados.

Necesitaré que los dos se retiren ahora y no toquen nada hasta que salgan de- comenzó a decir la princesa pero ya era muy tarde. Jake estaba al otro lado de la mesa y había justo presionado el botón de inicio de la máquina.

¡Salgan los dos, ahora! – dijo la princesa antes de coger la máquina y llevársela a fuera del laboratorio. Si algo llegaba a pasar no iba a dejar que se llevará más gente con ella

¡Princesa espera!- gritó Finn cuando de repente…

Un fuerte sonido comenzó a retumbar en la habitación, el ruido venía del artefacto el cual estaba brillando intensamente, el ruido persistía y se hacía más fuerte cuando de la nada, había cesado, pero la princesa ya no estaba.

Jake… ¿qué acaba de pasar? -

Finn acababa de terminar su canción cuando las puertas se abrieron, sin esperar más entraron para confrontar de una vez al portero que les había robado sus más preciadas posesiones.

¡Se acabó portero! Regresa lo que robaste.-

Ummmm memmmm–

¿Que acaba de decir?

¡Lo entendí a la perfección! – exclamó Marceline mientras se acercaba más al portero – al robar nuestras posesiones-

Nos hizo darnos cuenta que lo que de verdad importa es la amistad.- terminó la Dulce Princesa.

¡Mmmm! – dijo el portero para momentos después ser golpeado por todos.

Jake ya había acabado de repartir las cosas de todos cuando se dio cuenta que no quedaba nada para Marceline. En eso Finn lo nota pero antes de que llegara a hacer un comentario un horrible sonido se había creado dentro de la cueva, unas luces comenzaron a brillar de la nada cegando a todos por un momento, para terminar con una Dulce Princesa cayendo de la nada y siendo atrapada por Marceline al último instante.

¡Así que eso habías perdido, Horray! – comento Bmo sin darse cuenta de la situación.

La Dulce Princesa, al menos la original del momento, no podía creerlo que estaba viendo. Lo que parecía ser un clon se hallaba entre ellos, inconsciente y con un extraño artefacto en las manos. Ninguno sabía qué hacer cuando de la nada la otra DP comenzaba a recuperar la consciencia.

Comenzaba a abrir los ojos lentamente y lo primero que logro divisar era que se encontraba en una cueva, para después darse cuenta de qué cueva era en la que se encontraba y que justamente estaba en los brazos de la reina Vampiro de ese entonces.

L-lo hice…- comenzaba a decir la princesa del futuro - ¡logre viajar en el tiempo, la máquina realmente funciona! – aunque hubiera dado el proyecto por terminado, siempre estaba ese 0,00001% de que hubiera una falla y poder comprobar con sus propios ojos de que la máquina de verdad servía le había emocionado bastante.

¿Máquina del tiempo? – contestó Marceline quien aún se encontraba con la DP en sus brazos.

Oh discúlpame Marceline.- dijo para después levantarse de la vampiro. – De seguro están confundidos, por qué no mejor vamos al castillo y se los explico ahí.-

Un momento, antes de ir a ningún castillo necesito explicaciones, por lo que se podrías ser algún cambia formas y todo esto un complot. – Dijo la Dulce Princesa de ese momento.

Tienes razón, nunca pondríamos la seguridad del Reino en peligro por lo que en caso de viajes interdimencionales o copias de nuestro organismo, creamos una contraseña. – en ese momento las dos DP se veían a los ojos fijamente, una con total desconfianza y otra con una seguridad inminente. – la contraseña es Pan de Canela.- todos en el lugar la vieron sorprendidos, incluso el portero quien estaba bien atento a toda la situación.

Si soy yo…-

Momento, ¿en serio pusieron de contraseña a Pan de Canela? – dijo Jake quien aún no se creía la situación.

La idea de poner una contraseña tan simple viniendo de nosotras era lo más inesperado, nadie se hubiera dado cuenta. – respondieron las dos a la vez.

Ahora más que nunca se notaba lo parecidas que eran. Dos seres iguales en todo sentido, solo el tiempo podría distinguir una de otra.

Bueno mejor vayamos al castillo, tienes mucho que explicar. –


	2. Chapter 2

El pasado nos limita, pero el futuro nos atemoriza. El único lugar seguro es el presente.

Isaac López

Estaba terminado. El proyecto que tanto sudor y lágrimas le había tomado estaba finalmente terminado. Algunos dirían que estaba loca por jugar con el tiempo, por manipularlo y querer controlarlo pero no era cierto, al menos no del todo, esto solo era en caso de emergencia. Como soberana del dulce pueblo, tenía que estar prevenida en caso de cualquier fatalidad.

En pocas palabras, había creado una máquina del tiempo.

Ya estaba comenzando a amanecer, cuando por fin había finalizado el proyecto. Sin esperar más tiempo, cubrió el artefacto con una sábana y salió del laboratorio, cuando iba subiendo las escaleras escuchó lo que parecían ser los pasos de alguien.

¿Princesa está ahí? – preguntó mentita.

Si, ya acabe por hoy. Vigila que nadie entre al laboratorio mientras no estoy, ahora si me disculpas voy a dormir un poco… -

No se preocupe, no voy a permitir que ninguna alma pise este suelo.-

Antes de comentar algo al respecto, Bonnibel prefirió ignorar eso último e irse a dormir. Ya habían pasado más de 60 hrs desde la última vez que durmió un poco, no tanto como aquella vez cuando creo a Goliat pero aun así… dormir era importante, una vez acabado el deber.

El dulce reino estaba quieto, el silencio reinaba las tierras azucaradas y todo parecía en orden, cuando de la nada se oye una explosión a lo lejos. Su primera reacción fue levantarse para después agarrar la pistola laser debajo de su cama y llamar a viernes. Nadie atacaría el reino en su guardia.

Una vez en el aire podía ver lo que estaba sucediendo. A lo lejos un grupo de soldaditos estaban escalando los muros del primer sector. No tardarían en pasarlo si seguían a ese ritmo y lo que ella menos quería era tener a los invasores dentro del reino. Junto a viernes volaron por encima de los soldaditos y sin perder tiempo comenzó a disparar a aquellos que se acercaban a la cima. Eran bastantes y no querían ceder pero ella tampoco.

En eso agarró a uno de los invasores y se lo llevo de regreso a la torre. Una vez en el suelo se acercó a analizarlo. Era de baja contextura y tenía una esfera verde gigante de cabeza. No tenía rostro pero de alguna forma podía sentir como si ese ser pudiera leerle el alma.

¿Qué quieren y que hacen aquí? ¡Responde! – gritó un poco exasperada por toda la situación,

…venimos por el artefacto.- contesto el sujeto con una voz monótona.

Artefacto… no te estarás refiriendo a-

El que controla el tiempo- le interrumpió - un poder tan grande no puede estar en las manos de ningún ser.-

¿Qué piensan hacer con él una vez que lo tengan? – preguntó Bonnie anticipándose a la respuesta.

\- Destruirlo.-

Sabía que iba a responder eso pero aun así escucharlo de su propia… cualquiera fuera su forma de comunicación, le aterrorizaba. No quería perder la máquina que tanto le había costado en hacer y mucho menos a mano de unos hombrecitos que ni conocía.

No le queda mucho tiempo, o lo haces usted o lo haremos nosotros y le aseguro que esta invasión a su Reino no será ni la mínima parte de la que vendrá realmente.- dijo el sujeto con una voz repentinamente amenazante.

¿A qué te refieres con realmente? – respondió Bonnibel cuando de repente todo se oscureció.

Ya no estaba en la torre. No era de noche y no se escuchaba ninguna señal de alarma. Estaba en su cuarto con la misma ropa que tenía antes de acudir a la invasión. Se levantó de golpe de la cama y corrió hasta el laboratorio donde pudo escuchar como Mentita parecía estar hablando con alguien.

Les dije que no pueden entrar. – dijo el mayordomo menta con tono demandante.

Vamos mentita, solo iremos por unas batas de laboratorio y nos iremos.- respondió una voz familiar

La princesa dio claras ordenes de que nadie podía entrar al laboratorio.-

¿Qué está pasando aquí? –

Princesa, disculpe la molestia pero estos dos individuos de acá no quieren retirarse.-

Finn y Jake. Para que quieren batas de laboratorio? Aunque realmente no quiero saber. – contesto ella antes de adentrarse a la habitación y entregarles dos batas a los héroes.

Ahora si me disculpan tengo asuntos que atender.- dijo para después cerrar la puerta.

Una vez a solas se acercó a la mesa donde estaba el artefacto oculto bajo las sábanas. ¿Qué si todo había sido un sueño? Más bien una pesadilla pero de todas formas. ¿Iba realmente a destruir tan grandiosa maquina por un grupo de individuos que no estaban de acuerdo con su poder?

Princesa una última cosa y ¿¡wow que es eso!? – exclamó el joven héroe para después acercarse a la mesa donde se hallaba el artefacto.

Finn no te acerques, es peligroso. - ¿Realmente lo era?

Hey Finn no tardes tanto y ¿qué es eso…? – preguntó Jake mientras se acercaba también a donde estaban parados.

Necesitaré que los dos se retiren ahora y no toquen nada hasta que salgan de- comenzó a decir la princesa pero ya era muy tarde. Jake estaba al otro lado de la mesa y había justo presionado el botón de inicio de la máquina.

¡Salgan los dos, ahora! – dijo la princesa antes de coger la máquina y llevársela a fuera del laboratorio. Si algo llegaba a pasar no iba a dejar que se llevará más gente con ella

¡Princesa espera!- gritó Finn cuando de repente…

Un fuerte sonido comenzó a retumbar en la habitación, el ruido venía del artefacto el cual estaba brillando intensamente, el ruido persistía y se hacía más fuerte cuando de la nada, había cesado, pero la princesa ya no estaba.

Jake… ¿qué acaba de pasar? -

Finn acababa de terminar su canción cuando las puertas se abrieron, sin esperar más entraron para confrontar de una vez al portero que les había robado sus más preciadas posesiones.

¡Se acabó portero! Regresa lo que robaste.-

Ummmm memmmm–

¿Que acaba de decir?

¡Lo entendí a la perfección! – exclamó Marceline mientras se acercaba más al portero – al robar nuestras posesiones-

Nos hizo darnos cuenta que lo que de verdad importa es la amistad.- terminó la Dulce Princesa.

¡Mmmm! – dijo el portero para momentos después ser golpeado por todos.

Jake ya había acabado de repartir las cosas de todos cuando se dio cuenta que no quedaba nada para Marceline. En eso Finn lo nota pero antes de que llegara a hacer un comentario un horrible sonido se había creado dentro de la cueva, unas luces comenzaron a brillar de la nada cegando a todos por un momento, para terminar con una Dulce Princesa cayendo de la nada y siendo atrapada por Marceline al último instante.

¡Así que eso habías perdido, Horray! – comento Bmo sin darse cuenta de la situación.

La Dulce Princesa, al menos la original del momento, no podía creerlo que estaba viendo. Lo que parecía ser un clon se hallaba entre ellos, inconsciente y con un extraño artefacto en las manos. Ninguno sabía qué hacer cuando de la nada la otra DP comenzaba a recuperar la consciencia.

Comenzaba a abrir los ojos lentamente y lo primero que logro divisar era que se encontraba en una cueva, para después darse cuenta de qué cueva era en la que se encontraba y que justamente estaba en los brazos de la reina Vampiro de ese entonces.

L-lo hice…- comenzaba a decir la princesa del futuro - ¡logre viajar en el tiempo, la máquina realmente funciona! – aunque hubiera dado el proyecto por terminado, siempre estaba ese 0,00001% de que hubiera una falla y poder comprobar con sus propios ojos de que la máquina de verdad servía le había emocionado bastante.

¿Máquina del tiempo? – contestó Marceline quien aún se encontraba con la DP en sus brazos.

Oh discúlpame Marceline.- dijo para después levantarse de la vampiro. – De seguro están confundidos, por qué no mejor vamos al castillo y se los explico ahí.-

Un momento, antes de ir a ningún castillo necesito explicaciones, por lo que se podrías ser algún cambia formas y todo esto un complot. – Dijo la Dulce Princesa de ese momento.

Tienes razón, nunca pondríamos la seguridad del Reino en peligro por lo que en caso de viajes interdimencionales o copias de nuestro organismo, creamos una contraseña. – en ese momento las dos DP se veían a los ojos fijamente, una con total desconfianza y otra con una seguridad inminente. – la contraseña es Pan de Canela.- todos en el lugar la vieron sorprendidos, incluso el portero quien estaba bien atento a toda la situación.

Si soy yo…-

Momento, ¿en serio pusieron de contraseña a Pan de Canela? – dijo Jake quien aún no se creía la situación.

La idea de poner una contraseña tan simple viniendo de nosotras era lo más inesperado, nadie se hubiera dado cuenta. – respondieron las dos a la vez.

Ahora más que nunca se notaba lo parecidas que eran. Dos seres iguales en todo sentido, solo el tiempo podría distinguir una de otra.

Bueno mejor vayamos al castillo, tienes mucho que explicar. –


End file.
